


[Fanvid] The only thing worth dying for

by PaperHearts (phearts)



Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phearts/pseuds/PaperHearts
Summary: "I think I'm dying.""No, no, you're not. I won't let you".
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[Fanvid] The only thing worth dying for

Cophine fanvid made in 2016 (before season 5).

Music: Garbage - The Only Thing Worth Dying For

**[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfYAFoZEFUk) **


End file.
